Blackthorn
by Ferowyn
Summary: Harry hat den letzten Menschen verloren, der Familie für ihn war - Sirius. Er kapselt sich von allen ab und will nur noch Rache ... Slash


Blackthorn

Erschöpft lehnte Harry an einem Bettpfosten, die roten Vorhänge hatte er zugezogen und mit Zaubern verschlossen. Seine Finger spielten mit einem Zauberstab – doch es war nicht sein eigener. Der Stab war dunkelbraun, fast schwarz, und mit einigen Runen verziert.

Schon wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen, als er an den ehemaligen Besitzer des magischen Schwarzdornholzes dachte. Sirius.

Sein Pate.

Und … und sein Geliebter, wie er sich vor kurzem endlich eingestanden hatte. So unpassend seine Gefühle auch sein mochten, er konnte nichts gegen sie tun. Der Hundeanimagus war sein Ein und Alles gewesen, der Pfeiler in seinem unruhigen Leben, in dem nichts sicher war. Auch diese Stütze nicht, wie der Grünäugige schmerzhaft hatte erfahren müssen. Der andere war tot. Wegen ihm.

Er hatte den anderen ins Ministerium gelockt.

Er hatte ihn umgebracht.

Trotz seiner Verzweiflung wallte Wut in ihm auf; Wut auf sich selbst, aber auch auf Dumbledore, auf dessen Verschwiegenheit. Weil ihm dieser nichts gesagt, ihm nicht von der Prophezeiung erzählt, ihm den Grund für die Okklumentikstunden mit Snape nicht genannt hatte. Wegen Harrys Unwissenheit war Sirius tot – weg, für immer.

Gerne ließ Harry diese Wut zu. Sie ließ ihn für kurze Momente sogar wirklich daran glauben, dass er nicht allein verantwortlich für den Tod seines Paten war, sondern auch Dumbledore einen Teil der Schuld trug. Dass nicht nur er Fehler gemacht hatte. Und das war der einzige Grund, aus dem er sich noch nicht, von dem großen Verlust und seinen Schuldgefühlen niedergerungen, das Leben genommen hatte.

Er wusste, selbst wenn der andere von seinen unangebrachten Gefühlen erfahren hätte, hätte er nur das Beste für seinen Patensohn gewollt. Es wäre sein Wunsch gewesen, dass Harry weiterlebte, dass er nicht aufgab, dass er kämpfte. Dass er die Welt besser machte, auch wenn er selbst nichts mehr davon hatte.

Aber der Grünäugige war nicht in der Lage weiterhin aufrecht zu stehen, nicht nachdem ihm auch noch seine letzte Stütze genommen worden war.

Wofür brauchte _er_ eine bessere Welt wenn er dort nicht leben wollte? Er hatte _gar_ nichts davon. Nicht ohne Sirius.

Weder seine besten Freunde, noch Remus Lupin, Dumbledore oder sonst irgendjemand konnte ihn aus diesem Loch wieder herausholen, und das einzige, was ihn daran hinderte noch tiefer abzustürzen, war sein verzweifelter Wunsch nach Rache.

Ja, auch wenn er nichts mehr für diese Welt, die ihm so viel genommen hatte, tun wollte, würde er seine Eltern und seinen Paten rächen. Er wollte Pettigrew und Lestrange tot sehen. Und vielleicht auch Voldemort. Wenn er noch genug Kraft dafür hatte.

Und dann würde er gehen.

Zu Sirius.

Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln auf die dünnen Lippen des ausgemergelten Gryffindors. Es verblasste sofort wieder, aber eines blieb – die Vorfreude.

Er würde den Hundeanimagus wiedersehen, und das so bald wie möglich.

Aber wie hieß es so schön? Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Hermine hatte endlich Erfolg gehabt, dachte er in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

In den nächsten Wochen begann ihn eine innere Unruhe zu fliegender Eile zu treiben. Er trainierte hart und las jedes Buch über Angriff und Verteidigung, das er in die Finger bekam, nur um das Gelernte sofort zu üben. Und wenn es dunkle Magie war.

Von nichts und niemandem ließ er sich dabei stören, seinen Rachefeldzug vorzubereiten.

Seinem eigenen Körper gestand er kaum Schlaf zu und neben dem Lesen aß er ab und zu – gerade genug, dass er nicht zusammen klappte. Er hatte keinen Hunger, und Nährtränke waren schnell gebraut. Ohne Snape, der ihn ständig vom Unterricht ablenkte, und die Slytherins, die seine Arbeit sabotierten, war er gar nicht so schlecht und die gesäuberte Kammer des Schreckens bot den perfekten Platz zum brauen. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um auch gleich einige Gifte und Gegengifte herzustellen, die würde er sicherlich brauchen können.

Der Schwarzhaarige war nicht sicher, was Sirius zu dieser – negativen? – Entwicklung gesagt hätte, aber könnte der andere noch sprechen, so wäre Harry jetzt nicht in dieser Situation.

Die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix beobachteten besorgt, wie sich der Grünäugige immer mehr abkapselte und ständig verschwand. Sie merkten auch, dass er kaum schlief und fast nichts aß, doch niemand kam an ihn heran.

Seine Trauer hatte sich vollständig in Wut umgewandelt, nur die Verzweiflung war geblieben.

Ein Bild seines Paten in der einen, dessen Zauberstab in der anderen Hand saß Harry nach knapp zwei Monaten intensivem Trainings im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und starrte ins Feuer. Es war fast drei Uhr Nachts und alle anderen schliefen, nur er war noch wach und wartete. Wartete, dass die Zeit verging. Sobald die Sonne aufging wollte er sich endlich auf den Weg machen und seine Familie rächen.

Seine Finger drehten den Schwarzdornstab, strichen über die Runen. Sein alter Zauberstab lag irgendwo in seinem Gepäck, ganz unten. Er verwendete ihn nicht mehr, nur noch Sirius'. Es hatte ihn überrascht, wie gut er mit dem dunklen Holz zaubern konnte. Es war wild und ungestüm, wie sein ehemaliger Besitzer, doch es reagierte scheinbar auch gut auf Harrys kalte Wut.

Seine Gedanken waren, wie immer, bei dem Hundeanimagus. Er hatte Angst gehabt, die Erinnerung würde verblassen, hatte er doch nur noch einige wenige Fotos, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto deutlicher wurden die Bilder in seinem Gedächtnis.

Er sehnte sich so sehr nach seinem Paten, dass es ihn lähmte. Doch nur für Sekundenbruchteile, dann nahm der Wunsch, ihn zu rächen, wieder überhand. Er konnte den Tag, an dem er sich zu den Verstorbenen begeben würde, kaum noch erwarten.

Der Grünäugige starrte in die heruntergebrannten Flammen. Sie glühten leicht vor sich hin, wie seine Wut, und würden irgendwann ganz ausgehen.

Ja, er war auch wie ein Feuer, überlegte er. Früher waren seine Flammen hoch gelodert in dem Wunsch, es Voldemort endlich heimzuzahlen. Doch dann hatte man ihm den Sauerstoff genommen und jetzt wartete er nur noch darauf, dass er endlich verglühte.

Plötzlich meinte er, Sirius Gesicht in den Kohlen zu sehen. Ungläubig schloss er die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren die so vertrauten Züge verschwunden. Eine einsame Träne rollte seine blasse Wange hinunter. Vielleicht sollte er doch schlafen … Nein, entschied er, auf die Albträume konnte er verzichten. Er kam auch gut ohne Schlaf aus.

Mit einem Seufzen legte er Stab und Foto beiseite und stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände, starrte weiterhin in die orangene Glut.

Er musste eingenickt sein und zu träumen begonnen haben, denn auf einmal war das Gesicht wieder da. Den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen und mit funkelnden Augen beobachtete er ihn, doch Harry meinte, Besorgnis in dem tiefen Blick zu erkennen.

„Harry."

Ja, er träumte definitiv.

Der Gryffindor schwieg, um den Traum nicht zu zerstören.

„Hey, seit wann ignorierst du mich?", beschwerte sich der Kopf in der Glut und wirkte dabei erstaunlich … echt. Wie Sirius, nicht wie eine Reflexion seines Gehirns.

„Hallo~ho! Schläfst du?"

Schweigen. Der andere schien zwischen Verärgerung und Besorgnis zu schwanken.

Harry überwand sich endlich. „Hi, Siri.", antwortete er, ein müdes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Na endlich! Wie geht es dir, Kleiner?"

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Du bist tot …" Er schluckte.

Der Tote hob eine Augenbraue. „Und deswegen bläst du so Trübsal?"

„Was soll ich ohne dich schon groß tun?"

„Du lässt dich hängen.", stellte der andere seufzend fest.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er sah keinen Sinn darin es zu leugnen.

„Was tust du bitte den lieben langen Tag lang?"

„Lernen, trainieren … Siehst du das nicht, wo auch immer du jetzt bist?", fragte er bitter.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Ich darf dich nicht die ganze Zeit beobachten, auch wenn ich es so oft wie möglich tue. Und ich habe nicht verstanden, warum du dich so abkapselst … Was hast du vor?"

„Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz töten. Und dann komme ich zu euch."

„Du- _Was_? Du willst dich umbringen? Bist du vollkommen durchgedreht?"

„Nein. Nur alleine." Harry hatte keine Ahnung, warum er gerade so ernsthaft mit dem Animagus sprach. Immerhin war das nur ein Traum … Allerdings fühlte er sich verdammt echt an.

„Du musst leben! Ich – wofür bin ich bitte gestorben, wenn du aufhörst zu kämpfen?"

Der Gryffindor starrte seinen Geliebten an, all seine Verzweiflung lag in den smaragdgrünen Seelenspiegeln. „Was soll ich in einer Welt, in der du nicht mehr bist? Ich kann ohne dich nicht glücklich sein, Sirius!"

Sirius stockte der Atem, als er den Blick seines Patensohns sah. „Harry … ich bin doch nur dein Pate. Ich war insgesamt knapp vier Jahre in deinem Leben … was ist mit deinen Freunden?"

Der andere sah ihn eine Weile einfach nur schweigend an. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und erhob sich. „Ich kann nicht leben, wenn du nicht bei mir bist, weil ich dich liebe. Ich weiß, es ist unsinnig, wäre aussichtslos gewesen und ich bin viel zu jung für dich, aber diese Gefühle sind stärker als alles andere." Damit drehte er sich um griff nach Stab, Foto und seinem Rucksack, warf sich den Tarnumhang seines Vaters über und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er sah nicht mehr, wie sich Sirius' Augen weiteten und eine rot glühende Träne seine Wangen hinunter lief, wie die Flammen wieder hochloderten und sein Kopf aus dem Feuer verschwand.

Aber er spürte die warme, liebevolle Berührung seines Geists als er leise das Schlosstor öffnete und auf die Ländereien schlich.

Kopfschüttelnd schritt er über das feuchte Gras. Er sollte aufhören zu fantasieren, dass Sirius' Geist zu ihm kam. Mit einem Seufzen disapparierte er, kaum dass er Hogsmeade erreicht hatte, während der schmale orangene Streifen am Horizont langsam breiter wurde.

Leise schlich Harry durch den Wald, folgte dem Ziehen in seiner Narbe.

Er hatte Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix wortwörtlich gejagt, ihnen keine ruhige Minute gelassen. Er wusste, jetzt würde er die beiden finden – und Voldemort gleich mit dazu. Sie waren im Verbotenen Wald, niemand konnte disapparieren und er würde es endlich ein für alle Mal beenden.

Und dann konnte er zurück zu Sirius.

Der Traum hatte ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. Er klammerte sich regelrecht an die winzige Hoffnung, dass ihn der andere tatsächlich als Geist besucht hatte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er eine große Lichtung erreichte. Voldemort war hier, und die anderen beiden ebenso. Das war seine Chance.

Er legte alles außer den beiden Zauberstäben zur Seite, atmete tief durch und trat auf die Lichtung.

Die anwesenden Todesser und ihr Lord bemerkten ihn sofort, aber er begann ebenso augenblicklich zu kämpfen. Wie ein Wirbelwind kam er über die Schwarzmagier. Als er Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz gesehen hatte, war wieder diese kalte Wut in ihm aufgestiegen, sein Blut hatte zu kochen begonnen und in Verbindung mit dem Wissen, dass er sein Ziel fast erreicht hatte und nur noch ein Hindernis zwischen ihm und Sirius stand setzte sich seine Magie über alle Grenzen hinweg.

Voldemort konnte nur fassungslos beobachten, wie Harry Potter seine Todesser … ja, abschlachtete. Ungläubig starrte er auf den blutgetränkten Boden. Seit wann war Dumbledores Goldjunge bitte so brutal?

Auf einmal stand der Sechzehnjährige vor ihm, in den smaragdgrünen Augen loderte ein Feuer, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte, doch auf den Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt.", wisperte er „Und jetzt gibt es noch ein Sahnehäubchen."

Bezeichnete ihn dieser missratene Junge tatsächlich gerade als _Sahnehäubchen_?

Wütend wollte der Dunkle Lord auffahren, doch da schossen schon Flüche in seine Richtung, denen er nur knapp entkommen konnte.

Er verletzte den Schwarzhaarigen schwer, doch dieser zahlte es ihm doppelt und dreifach zurück. Lange gewann niemand, bis Potter plötzlich den Zauberstab zu wechseln schien und sich ihre Stäbe wieder verbanden. Fluchend wollte er die Verbindung zerstören als ein grünes Licht auf ihn zuschoss.

Lächelnd musterte Harry den Schwarzdornstab, welcher Voldemort endgültig von der Erde verjagt hatte. Er strich über die Runen und legte das dunkle Holz schließlich auf den Boden, nicht weit entfernt von Tom Riddles Leiche.

Danach zog er einen Dolch, den er von seinem Paten geerbt hatte, aus dem Gürtel, wendete ihn ein paar Mal, schloss die Augen- und stieß dann einfach zu.

Als er seine Lider wieder öffnete lag er am Boden. War er tot?

Plötzlich griff eine große Hand nach seiner, zog ihn hoch und er wurde an eine breite Brust gedrückt.

„Oh Harry. Was machst du bloß für Sachen?" Der andere seufzte. „Nichts desto trotz, und so egoistisch es auch sein mag – es wäre eine Lüge, würde ich sagen, dass ich mich nicht freue, dich wieder bei mir zu haben." Damit senkte Sirius seine Lippen auf Harrys.


End file.
